the shy Yokai
by flukeymccassells
Summary: Rikou and friends begin investigating odd occurrences when large amounts of fear occur but nobody remembers anything,meanwhile maou begins to question whether their isn't any other demons on earth
1. Chapter 1

The shy yokai Chapter 1.

In a small room during a particulier cold winter, two young men lay on the floor clinging to the their last line of defense, long ago they had succumbed to the freezing temperatures their bodies lay stiff the only sign that they were still living was the white puffs of air that could be seen escaping from their blue lips.  
The room was as silent as a tomb aside from the occasional clicking noise that could be heard coming from the corner , a low light could be seen breaking through the darkness and a small figure hunched over it as if trying to absorb any heat he could from it,.  
He suddenly murmured " hmm i wonder a bus crash yokai sightings what elementry was that 5 years ago, wait does that mean others came here before, hmm better tell maou see what he wants to do ….ACHOO… god damn it alsiel just buy a heater already" lucifer whined as he tried to wrap the blanket tighter around him.

On the other side of town as the snow petals slowly fell a beautiful young lady twirled and danced her eyes lit up with joy as a young man sat upon a tree branch smoking a pipe and sipping his sake,  
the woman turned a gazed up at the man her voice full of pleasure and joy " isn't glorious rikuo sama i wish every night was like this" the young man grinned down and said "have some pity for the heat based Yokai tsurara i think they might disagree" he laughed good naturedly.  
Suddenly frowning he said "i hope it doesn't get too heavy, i'm looking forward to tomorrow outing," tsurara frowned up at him , "is there really a yokai going around creating fear in such ridiculously large amounts and then covering it up , not to mention what about the reports in both cases he was in ripped clothes or his underwear, what kind of yokai could it be",

Rikuo closed his eyes "hard to say any sign of battle disappeas and no one's stepped forward to claim responsibility, but who ever they are, the amount of fear they steal during those periods is no joke" still afterwards no humans remembers them and the fear has come back .., hmm suddenly chuckling he grinned down at tsurara " hey maybe he shy"

tsurara shook her head and frowned "rikuo sama be serious, anyway the snow will stop by morning and the trains will still be running,Kiyotsugu said to meet at the mc ronalds near hatagaya station right" ? rikuo hummed his assent,closed his eyes and planned wondered what sort of yokai would they find and if he would soon have a new companion to add to his hyakki yako, or a strong oppent to defeat. 


	2. an unexpected meeting

Chapter 2

Across the white canvas the city had been painted over night a soft glow began to illuminate the shining ice and pure white blanket that covered everything, in some areas it shone brightly in others it barely reached through the murky shadows, but no place was left untouched, in a room where the breaths of its inhabitants were like small clouds decorating the air the light pored through the flimsy cloth masquerading as a curtain , one of the inhabitants slowly awakened, stretching his muscle he slowly rose and smiled at the light , the other two bowered deeper into their blankets as if to escape the glow. Alsiel took a deep breath, grinned and exclaimed "what a glorious morning my liege, i begin breakfast immediately please don't dally as you have a morning shift today he then frowned at the other occupant of the great demon king's castle, as for you parasite hurry up and get up i need to wash those blankets.

As the trio sat around the table eating some rice and a sliver of scrambled egg , lucifer who was still half asleep began to whine why don't i get any egg, shut up you NEET be gracious you received anything at all alsiel retorted.  
Lucifer glared at the other general before turning to maou to inform him about his discovery last night, but before he could speak alsiel shoved his chopsticks in his face " don't you start bothering his lordship if you want some eggs you had best start making yourself useful around here instead of just freeloading" he then began lecturing lucifer on how useless he was, Lucifer lost his temper and yelled "at least i'm not just a glorified housewife" while the two former generals bickered like school children, "ikadakmas" maou put down his chopsticks and rushed out the door to his job before he could be dragged into the argument. "Ah maou wait i've got something…" lucifer began then sighing , he thought oh well guess i tell him tonight then, i mean it's not like anything going to happen in the next 12 hours.

Outside of the mc ronalds near hatagaya station a group of teanagers were standing around waiting, rikou blew on his mittens even as his teeth chattered "why are we meeting so early,nothing even open yet and where is Kiyotsugu wasn't he the one that chose the time" the others nodded frowning as they also tried to ignore the cold, and pondered their absent leader, all except tsurara who was looking full of energy and building a snowman while they waited.

Just then they spied Kiyotsugu he was limping and had his arm wrapped around the neck of a young black haired man pushing a bicycle. " sorry sorry im late im afraid i got into a bit of an accident" , he called out, upon reaching them rikuo along with shima took Kiyotsugu and helped him to hold him up, the dark haired youth immediately bowed his head "it was my fault for not stopping in time my apologies" .Kiyotsugu began shaking his head "i already told you not to worry i'm the one who wasn't looking where i was going and walked right out in front of you, you didn't even hit me i was just so shocked when you braked that i slipped on the ice it's nothing you need to apologize for you even helped me over here.

The dark haired man still looked troubled his expression turning stern he said its normally not done but since im opening do you want to sit inside until you foot feels steady it's the least i can do. Looking at each other the whole group nodded "if you wouldn't mind that be great" the other exclaimed anything to get out of the cold they thought. Ah is it possible to buy a coffee saori asked,the young man suddenly looked back and giving his best sales smile, replied it's fine if you don't mind waiting for 15 min as i set up , yeah that's fine they all grinned , the young man opened the restaurant and showed them to some seats then bowing once more he said ok glad to be of service. I'll be your server today my name is sadao maou a pleasure to meet you. 


	3. demonic magic in the air

Chapter 3

Alsiel focused his mind as he survyed the battlefield, surrounded by enemies on all sides, time was running out and for the sake of his master ,the great demon overlord satan he couldn't afford to fail here. Alciel sharpening his senses ,calmed his beating heart and recalled the many other great battle where the tide had been against him but he had drawn victory from the jaws of defeat, as he would do once more he vowed to himself, stepping onto the battlefield, the noise almost overwhelmed him the screams and yells deafening but he fought his way through to his first opponent, Looking his opponent in the eye, he polity enquired what the special vegetable offer was for the day, after some bartering he moved onto the next stall on his shopping list, praying he would be able to get all the special offers before the market closed or the items ran out, once again he reflected on the fact that if he hadn't got into an argument with that idiot lucifer he wouldn't be so behind schedule now.

"oh my goodness are you alright Ashiya im surprised at you" a voice suddenly exclaimed from behind him, alsiel turned and was shocked to see a beautiful young woman with long Prussian blue hair in a purple kimono looking at him with concern, the girl herself wasn't what shocked him as he knew his neighbour Suzuno would also be here as it was market day, what shocked him was her showing concern for him, as she was really Crestia Bell Chief Inquisitor of the Church of Ente Isla and one of his kinds sworn enemies. Unsure how to respond he simply tilted his head and gave her a confused look, Cristia let out a sigh and pointed to their left , following her finger Alciel was shocked to see the stall he had just walked buy were doing a special 80% off sale on whole chicken, and there was only one left. At first his brain couldn't comprehend what it was seeing then he suddenly lunged forward hand out stretched he opened his mouth to call out to the man at the stall,when the next thing he knew he felt a tug and was face down in the dirt, "sir could i please have that chicken a low sweet voice asked looking up he saw a voluptuous beauty with long wavy brown hair and green eyes in a kimono, "ah wait! "but before he could finish his sentence she had already completed her purchase walked off with the chicken in a shopping bag.

Cristia suddenly smacked him what do you think your doing she hissed, looking at him like he was insane, as Alciel got up he asked her with honest bewilderment what her problem was, Im the one who looks like a fool he mumbled, he glanced down as cristia grabbed his arm and pulled him away into a side alley, what in the world did i trip on? he wondered but there was nothing to see, hearing some laughter he glanced up an old man in the stall next to them, the old man chuckled as cristia dragged him passed "don't worry son your not the first man to be dragged out by an irate wife after falling flat on the face when a beauty like that walks by" mouth dropping open he could only gape as cristia finally pulled him into the alley. Shoving her face up to his" What possessed you to use demonic magic "she angrily hissed at him. "What" he yelled at her "don't be stupid i didn't use any magic why in the world would i have whats wrong with you have you gone insane" staring at cristia as if she had suddenly grown a second head. " but i know i sensed demonic magic just now she mummer-ed" " it definitely wasn't ", " no of course not!" Alciel retorted, "Then where did it come from" they both turned their heads and looked back toward the market confusion and suspicion marring their faces.

A few streets away the beautiful woman wore a guilty look upon her face her hair seemed to dance around her "i guess that wasn't really fair of me , but the young master said just this morning how he would love to have chicken for dinner and it was the last one, oh well whats done is done and he seemed fine" nodding her head she continued, until she reached a mansion as she entered many voices called out "welcome back Kejōrō" the plaque at the door read Nura.

Meanwhile at McRonald the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad were discussing their plans for the day and whether or not to continue the research with Kiyotsugu leg being injured, "hmm i guess we better leave it to tomorrow you really should get your leg cheaked Kiyotsugu" Kana stated, what don't be silly Im fine ha ha...Ouch what do you think your doing Shima " look man if it hurts that bad from just a little tap like that you really should get it checked you know" shima on all sides by concerned faces Kiyotsugu was forced to give in " fine well go home for today and i'l get checked but tomorrow night were meeting up outside the Sasahata North High School, I've heard about all kinds of rumours about an abandoned classroom at that school on the web, just you wait yokai we will find you and the magnificent lord of darkness too.  
Gathering their bags they all began to leave "hey Rikou can you give me a hand getting Kiyotsugu to the clinic" "sure Shima no problem" Rikou replied. As he took Kiyotsugu other arm , he thought to himself tomorrow for sure im going to find the yokai that's been messing with the fear in our town. A few minutes after they left Maou went to clear down the table he hoped the boy would be ok and was silently furious with himself for not taking more care," i hope the doctor says its nothing serious "he murmured, suddenly glancing up he looked in the direction they had headed " but what a weird conversation they were having and why cant i shake the feeling I've heard the word yokai before hmm ...what could it be from..., oh well i guess it doesn't matter i should just forget it hah what a way to start the day.

Going back to the counter having cleared the table maou musing troubled him so much that he didn't even notice the odd increase of his own demonic magic.


	4. A purple gaze gathers knowlege

Approaching her enemy, the adversary that had defeated her time and time again the young woman calmly accessed the situation ,in her arms she carried her greatest treasure as well as tools that would help her deal with any crises. Stopping for a moment to reflect on how much her life had changed, she took a calming breath and began to climb the rickety stairs her heels clicking on the icy metal. She used extreme concentration to reach the top but just as victory was in sight a figure burst by her and flew off into the night flash of purple was all she saw before she went flying transferring alas ramus inside of herself emi hit the ground with a painful thud.

Slowly hearing a voice floating above her head she looked up into the frowning face of maou. "Dammit emi for a hero your an awful klutz you know that right" he exclaimed with a sigh. Glaring at him "it wasn't my fault "she yelled in frustration. "Lucifer knocked me over". Frowning to himself he helped her gather all of the baby items she had dropped and together they went up the stairs Emi rubbing her aching back as they went. As soon as Maou opened the door he called out to its lone occupant" hey what's the big deal knocking the hero over i have enough to do without you starting trouble".

Lucifer turned his head from the website he was studying what are u talking about i haven't even seen Emilia yet today he grumbled. Barging past maou "what are you talking about you just knocked me off the stairs i saw u fly past" "its not like theres another purpled eyed black winged person out there now is there" she yelled. Glaring at her "iv been inside all day not to mention if i flew away i wouldn't be sitting here now would i he yelled back". Maou looked between the two unsure of what to believe, his stomach starting to growl he noticed there was no sign of Alciel an odd occurrence as dinner would normally be on the table by this time.

"Hey do u know where Alciel is lucifer" maou asked turning to look at him, shifting his gaze from the hero to maou he frowned no he went to the market earlier but there's been no sign of him since and there's no food in the fridge either lucifer stated in disgust. Brightening suddenly "Hey can we order pizza then". Ugh well i am hungry and since we dont know whats keeping him ok just this once" maou mused. "Yesss "lucifer whooped. Hey im still talking to u emila yelled at lucifer , Ignoring her lucifer ran to pull up the online ordering for the pizza place, As he changed websites, a word from the previous image caught maou eye. "Yokai hmm. What were u looking at just now lucifer" "huh man what" distracted lucifer mumbled back.

What was that website you were on and what's a yokai do u know . Emila being ignored glared at them both "ugh im gonna talk to suzuno" storming out muttering about idiotic NEETs. Lucifer turned back to maou oh i was just looking at "Yokai knowledge, its a pretty well organised website". Seeing Maou confusion he rolled his eyes "Yokai means demon reminds me i had something to tell you urgh what was it".

"Huh what "Maou's eyes opened wide grabbing lucifer by his shirt he began shaking him and panicky asking "then what are those kids planning tomorrow at chiho school" Lucifer just stared in confusion "what kids" Emila walked back in "suzuno not home either how weird". "Huh what are you two doing" she exclaimed upon seeing the dizzy eyed lucifer and maou shaking him.

A couple miles away a figure in purple pulled there black wings down and mused i best speak with father. Her purple eyes gleamed i think the occupants of that place most definitely have to do with this "Shy yokai" the young master spoke of. "I hope that girls ok ,strange i swear she looked me in the eye but she should have only seen a crow fly by hmm". Something to ponder i also need to be careful that place had a powerful but strange energy nearby if i hadn't been following that lead, my instincts would have demanded i avoid it all together most odd indeed. Mumbling to herself she went to seek her brothers and father to see if they had learned anything.


End file.
